A Shadowed Childhood
by Adair Leroux
Summary: This is the story of Sailor Unmei, my original character. It is in first person, recounting the main character's past and how things came to be the way they are now. Keep in mind this is my original work.
1. Part 1 Prelude

_**A Shadowed Childhood**_

_Disclaimer__: I technically don't__ own __Leudast__Akume__Blacklight__or __Arekai__ those two were given to me by their original creator. The same goes for __Javert__Blacklight__ and __Trevaj__Blacklight__. I most certainly don't own __Ki__Blacklight__ she's on loan for this story from her creator. I __am__ the creator of __Kurisutaru__, Kazuhiko, Madeline, __Spica__, and __Jager__. This is complete fiction! The __planet__s of __Unmei__ and __Egae__ don't actually exist in reality, they are my own creations._

_**Part 1 - The Prelude**_

It has been two years since I last saw my beloved husband and I know in another year I shall join him, wherever he is… Since then I have moved into his room. The move was so I could remind myself to be strong and not cry although my heart was broken because I miss him so… But he still lives… My beloved Leudast Akume Backlight lives in my heart, and in my memories, and that's why he is not truly dead.

His first friend, besides me, Arekai, his tiger, has also left me, and I am alone living here… The only living demon in the Backlight line that is to inherit my throne left this castle, after she wed another demon… Ki Backlight, Leudast's little sister, my little sister-in-law, will find me dead when she returns to this place, that I know for sure… And if in a year, I do not die; I shall kill myself out of grief. I cannot live without Leudast any longer than a year… I long to see his face…look into those piercing golden eyes…


	2. Part 2 The Beginning

_Disclaimer__: I technically don't own Leudast Akume Blacklight, nor Arekai, those two were given to me by their original creator. The same goes for Javert Blacklight and Trevaj Blacklight. I most certainly don't own Ki Blacklight, she's on loan for this story from her creator. I __am__ the creator of Kurisutaru, Kazuhiko, Madeline, Spica, and Jager. This is complete fiction! The __planet__s of Unmei and Egae don't actually exist in reality, they are my own creations._

_**Part 2 - The Beginning**_

I, a young girl about the age of 7 walked through the darkest forest in Unmei. I had shoulder length black hair that swayed gently with every step I took, and my raven black hair just barely brushed my shoulders to give me a tomboyish look. My eyes were the color of the sky at midnight with flecks as grey as rainclouds.Strangely enough, I had grayish black fox ears and I also had a noticeable enough black foxtail that had a silvery tip to it. My name was and has changed since, Kurisutaru Etowaaru Tatari. I was wearing what most human women and girls thought inappropriate and horrifyingly boyish for a girl who seemed to be human when they saw me that day. My black pants had been torn short at the knees and had been stained by blood, which still showed in the darkness of the forest. My shirt had at one time been a black, long sleeved shirt that now had the sleeves torn short at my elbows and also had bloodstains. Around my neck was a black choker with a silver ankh, my black boots had silver, and blood stained laces, that laced up and tied about an inch below my knees and made me look about four inches taller than I actually was at the time.Most of the human men and boys found it quite strange for me to be carrying a quiver of arrows (poisoned, of course) and a bow. I was also wearing a belt around my waist that kept the silver sheathe from falling off. There was also an actual sword that was in sheathe the. It was not a wooden toy sword but a beautiful, yet deadly and dangerous black crystal blade.My dark eyes were cold and full of hate because of something that related to what she had just done. Most of the people in the village I came from knew what I truly was, a half-blood Kitsune, and a dangerous one at that. I seemed to have blood everywhere on my clothing but soon everyone in the Human Village and the Kitsune Village would know why I had blood on my clothes that day.


End file.
